A Despair filled farewell
by RougeElephant
Summary: Él siempre había sido un ferviente amante de los sueños, le gustaba acostarse temprano para tener más tiempo para soñar, sin embargo, desde el fatídico día en su mente infantil comenzó a crearse un miedo, en el interior de su consciente aún existió algo que no lo dejó ni tomarse un respiro, algo que le atormentaba con no conservar su cordura. OneShot.


¡Hola a todos! Hace ya bastante tiempo que no publicaba fictions, y no es porque no me gusten (De hecho, los leo bastante seguido) si no porque no he tenido la suficiente imaginación para poder continuarlos...Pero ahí siguen y espero poder continuarlos algún día! Bueno, esta vez decidí hacer algo diferente, puesto que estoy escribiendo dos proyectos personales (cuentos propios) basados en el terror ¡me inspiré mucho en escribir esto! Si planeas encontrar romance de una vez advierto, me temo que no habrá mucho...en fin. ¡Me disculpo por la redacción! Quiero decir, el uso de comillas en vez de guión largo, es sólo que quería hacer algo diferente, tuve mucha controversía en saber si estaba bien o estaba mal, al final lo dejé así sin arreglarle... Sin más que decir ¡Qué lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **MOTHER 3(Earthbound 2) no me pertenece, todo es producto de Nintendo y la imaginación de Don Shigesato Itoi!

**FanArt: **El FanArt utilizado como imagen de referencia pertenece al usuario de DeviantArt **giygas-nipples ** ¡Por favor, visiten su galería!

* * *

Ellos le hirieron en el único lugar donde no podían lastimarlo, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, donde no había nada que pudiera hacer algún daño en él. Siempre había sido un ferviente amante de los sueños, le gustaba acostarse temprano porque así tenía más tiempo para soñar, sin embargo desde el fatídico día en su mente infantil comenzó a crearse un miedo, si ya era suficiente el no tener a su madre ni a su hermano gemelo más con vida, en el interior de su consciente aún existió algo que no lo dejó ni tomarse un respiro.

Ojalá hubiera sido Porky, realmente él lo hubiera deseado.

Su sueño comenzaba igual que todos, en un cálido color amarillo que semejaba al campo de girasoles de su ilusión con su madre. Le traía una paz inmensa el color amarillo pese a semejarlo con el mismo dolor en su alma, sin embargo después de algunos segundos que no existían dentro del mundo donde se encontraba el ambiente se ponía gris, su garganta y voz enmudecían, las flores y el color amarillo desaparecían sin lógica alguna dejando solo justo en medio de aquella escala de grises una gran esfera negra con una equis en su centro.

La música tétrica en su ahora pesadilla se repetía sin mantener un ritmo que le indicara que estaba acabando, la equis se volvía gigante y se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha, ni si quiera se visualizaba a él mismo dentro de su sueño, sólo estaba su vista frente a aquel suceso. Seguido de esto aparecía algo semejante a un ángel pero más sombrío…vestía totalmente de blanco y con el cabello en forma de punta, los ojos negros sin brillo y un rostro sin expresión alguna. La equis ahora se encontraba en su cabeza, era el único color que se podía distinguir y al igual que la equis se tambaleaba su figura en una secuencia extraña donde perdía completamente la forma, se alargaba de arriba abajo.

Después se podía distinguir al ángel, el color amarillo que tanto le tranquilizaba comenzaba a pigmentar al anterior espectro blanco, ahora con dos alas tras su espalda pero continuando el anterior movimiento extravagante, poco a poco la figura retomaba otra forma, una forma que él conocía bien pues era como verse a sí mismo. Claus estaba parado frente al ángel con las manos en la espalda y el mismo rostro inexpresivo, tambaleándose…no como algo físico sino más bien como una imagen estática movida únicamente por algún efecto. Antes de que él pudiese divisar bien su rostro frenéticamente se volvía a una equis gris y negra, gigante, acaparando toda la vista, se movía tanto que mareaba y cansaba….Lo peor venía después de ella, el rostro y sólo el rostro de su hermano gemelo saliendo entre esa equis, con los ojos blancos y el rostro pálido, la boca abierta dejando ver sólo un agujero negro. En esta parte él siempre quedaba aterrado implorando despertar o que la imagen cambiara y lo hacía…Ahora se veía a él mismo en su hermano, ambos desfigurándose por estar moviéndose en tal secuencia, ambos perdiendo el color hasta volverse uno solo como una imagen sobrepuesta y hasta el centro, de aquella equis roja que siempre permanecía en medio saltaba una horrible expresión de horror en forma de esfera roja, tan roja como la sangre misma, sangre coagulada.

El sonido para ese entonces era tan ensordecedor que ya no podía sentirse cuerdo, aquella esfera roja tomó por fin la última fase, el rostro de su hermano completamente ampliado, muerto. Los ojos blancos, la cara petrificada, el agujero negro por boca y la piel tan pálida… Su hermano había muerto con los ojos cerrados.

Para su fortuna él ya no sabía más de la pesadilla, usualmente cuando tenía la imagen del rostro de su gemelo en todo lo que podía observar despertaba bañado en sudor y lágrimas, pero con el cuerpo frío….

**Dejar de dormir no era la solución.**

"Hey, imbécil. Necesito que me hagas un favor." "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Wess, quien después de todo lo sucedido había regresado a una casa muy cerca de donde solía vivir, había vuelto también a vivir con su hijo, era de esperarse que ambos comportamientos fueran distintos pero sus tratos eran siempre los mismos. Su voz se ablandó un poco…

"Bueno, más bien, se trata de un favor para Flint. Le harías muy feliz si lo hicieras." "Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?" "¿Podrías amigarte de Lucas? En caso de que no lo seas aún." Duster dobló una ceja ¿Por qué estaría Wess pidiéndole aquello? "Vamos, idiota. Es algo muy sencillo…hasta tú podrías hacerlo." Le entró duda. "¿Y por qué no lo haces tú si es tan fácil?" Duster esperó un golpe en el rostro pero en vez de eso encontró el rostro de Wess, que se volvió rígido, como si un fantasma hubiese pasado a través de él "Por favor."

Aquella palabra que jamás había escuchado de su padre le conmovió, si hacer una tarea tan sencilla como amigarse de Lucas había hecho que Wess le pidiera ese favor con las palabras "Por favor" tenía que ser algo bueno. Después de todo ¿Qué tanto daño había en hacer nuevos amigos? Era cierto que desde el fatídico día había roto comunicación tanto con la Princesa del Castillo Osohe como con el pequeño, pero en el fondo de su corazón creyó que ver sus caras nuevamente en vez de abrir heridas abriría una nueva vida, le traería alegría verse de nuevo. Sin más que decirle, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su tarea, se encaminó a la casa de Flint que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la suya, iba tarareando una canción que se sabía muy bien por el grupo al que había pertenecido. "Tal vez pueda acordar una reunida con ellos, revivir los viejos tiempos donde la única preocupación era no desafinar." Pensó.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se encontró con aquella casa, desde que Hinawa falleció e incluso antes de eso, buscaban aún rastros de ella. Tocó la puerta que alguna vez en su vida derrochaba alegría, ahora le causó un extraño escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral. Escuchó unos pasos…

"¿Duster? Qué milagro verte aquí. No, no, en serio. ¿Ha venido Wess contigo?" Habló Flint serenamente. "No, he decidido venir solo. Pasaba a saludarlos, es todo." "Entonces pasa, la verdad es que me atrapaste acabando la comida, has venido en buena hora." Flint se dio una vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina con Duster tras de él. "¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó Duster echando pequeñas miradas alrededor, no recordaba exactamente cómo lucía la casa. "Sólo a poner los platillos."

Duster asintió y coordinó los movimientos de Flint para encontrar la alacena, sacó los cubiertos y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar el tercero, para Lucas, Flint le tocó el hombro. "No es necesario, no te preocupes." "¿Pasó algo con Lucas?" preguntó Duster curioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado. "No, es sólo que prefiere comer arriba." "Está algo frío aquí…."

Le pareció profundamente extraño eso, Duster conocía a Lucas como el niño que apreciaba a su familia, no desperdiciaría ni un valioso momento para estar con su padre ¿Por qué preferiría comer solo? Después de terminar el plato de sopa que había para comer, Duster pidió permiso para subir a ver a Lucas. "Sólo quiero invitarle, estoy planeando una reunión con mi anterior banda en el Club, pensé que sería bueno invitarlo personalmente."

Flint dudó un poco pero después asintió. Duster se sintió victorioso y se dirigió a buscar su habitación hasta que entonces notó que se encontraba justo en las escaleras, sentado, con ojos redondos. Duster se hizo hacia atrás, sobresaltado. "Por Dios….Lucas, me metiste un susto." "No pienso ir." Habló Lucas sin saludar si quiera. "¿De qué estás hablando?" "Tú ya lo sabes. Te escuché." Duster volvió a sobresaltarse ¿Cuánto hacía que Lucas estaba sentado ahí? Tragó saliva riendo nerviosamente. "Oh…ya veo. Me alegra mucho verte, si no tienes ganas de ir al Club ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún otro lado?" Lucas lo miró, tenía los ojos como platos, redondos por no poder ver muy bien en la oscuridad e indicios de no haber dormido en dos noches seguidas "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Lucas con una voz ronca. "Yo sólo venía a verte." "Ya lo hiciste." Miró Lucas a Duster con una mirada irritante, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a saltar encima de él y gritarle, pero no lo hizo.

"Lucas." Se escuchó una voz al fondo, se trataba de Flint. "Lucas, por favor." Lucas ni si quiera miró a Flint, se paró de golpe y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras él. "No sé qué está mal con él…quiero ayudarlo, quiero saber qué le sucede, pero no me dice nada." Habló Flint con un rostro triste, se notaba aún bajo la sombra de su habitual sombrero, inmediatamente Duster entendió porque era tan importante esta misión para Wess.

"No se preocupe Flint, yo me encargaré de hacer lo posible por ayudarlo. Es mi amigo, después de todo." Habló Duster con una sonrisa en su rostro. Flint asintió, después de charlar un rato Duster se retiró. Mientras iba caminando hacia casa devuelta comenzó a idear un plan, tal vez Lucas aún se sentía herido por las cosas que habían sucedido, pensó que la mejor manera era hacerle sentir querido, que tanto su padre como sus amigos le querían.

Duster regresó al día siguiente, no podía dejar que pasara tiempo sin cumplir lo que había prometido. Esperó pacientemente fuera de la casa, Lucas tenía que sacar alimento para Boney, sin embargo no esperaba que fuese a tardar tanto. Esperó una, dos, tres y cuatro horas, comenzaba a hacer frío nuevamente.

No notó si quiera la mirada pesada del chico, quien había permanecido las cuatro horas mirándolo fijamente desde la ventana, estaba simplemente ahí parado. Duster comenzó a hablar con Boney, estaba seguro que no había nadie más cercano a un chico que su propio perro, se mantuvo pensando así un momento hasta que un nombre figuró en su mente: "Kumatora" ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Podía apostar todo su dinero a que ellos mantenían una relación de amistad todavía, es más, apostaba lo que fuera a que sabía que Lucas guardaba ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. ¿Quién más podría saber de él que ella?

"¿Duster?" Preguntó Kumatora con los ojos bien abiertos cuando dejó abrir la puerta, se asomó a izquierda y derecha pero no encontró acompañantes. "¿Qué sucede?" "¿Podemos hablar en privado?" Kumatora lanzó una mirada confusa a Duster, pero accedió cuando le escuchó decir "Es importante."

Duster caminó confuso entre los pasillos, recordando las primeras veces que estuvo ahí, le hacía un poco triste pensar que ninguno de los tres era cercano más, ni él que pasó un tiempo con Kumatora como Violet, parecía que incluso ella había cambiado. Finalmente llegaron al comedor y se sentó ella, trayendo una botella de vino y sirviéndose a ella misma e invitando a Duster.

"¿Podría saber qué haces aquí tan noche?" Preguntó ella, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. "No sé cómo decírtelo..." empezó Duster. "Ew. Creo que sé a dónde va esto, escucha, yo no creo que tú y yo debamos…" "Se trata de Lucas." Interrumpió Duster. "Oh…." Pareció por un momento que el rostro de Kumatora se entristeció al escuchar el nombre de Lucas, pero inmediatamente cambio su postura. "¿Pasa algo malo con él?" "¿Has hablado con él últimamente?" Kumatora se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos. "No demasiado." "Eso lo explica….Ha…estado un poco extraño." "Extraño, cómo." Respondió rápidamente con una pregunta Kumatora. "Como ido, como si no fuera él. Me gustaría que supiera que nosotros aún somos sus amigos." "Entiendo. ¿Qué planeas hacer, entonces?" "Invítalo a salir y yo me aparezco de repente, que lleve a Boney y Flint se nos una después. Será todo planeado, un día para demostrarle cuánto le queremos."

En cuanto Duster terminó de hablar, Kumatora le dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino. "No estoy segura de que funcione, pero si se trata de ayudarle cuenta conmigo. Yo iré mañana a verlo y ya te diré por la tarde cómo me fue." Duster asintió. Quedaron charlando unos minutos más hasta que fue tiempo de irse, Kumatora le despidió en la entrada. La noche había llegado demasiado pronto, él comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su hogar, pero una voz le detuvo inmediatamente.

"¿Te divertiste?"

Duster se giró sintiendo un poco de pánico correr por su cuerpo, aquello pudo haberse bajado pero el simple rostro inexpresivo de Lucas le sobresaltó. "Puedo ver que sí." Respondió Lucas inquisitivo. "Sólo estábamos hablando." Respondió Duster entrando un poco en defensiva. Lucas bajó la mirada un poco, casi parpadeando. Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él, pero ahora con la mirada fija. "Hablando…. ¿Sobre qué?" Duster sabía que si respondía agresivamente Lucas iba a tomar aquella actitud extraña y no sabía por qué razón le asustaba tanto. "Nada importante." Respondió finalmente con una media sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa. "Nada importante. Nada importante que te tomó 2 horas y 45 minutos. Seguro que no era importante." La piel se le erizó a Duster y tragó saliva antes de notar que Lucas no llevaba un reloj, sino una ropa habitual. No podía haber contado el tiempo.

"No, de verdad, no fue nada." Respondió apresuradamente Duster. "Está bien. Simularé que voy a creerte." Lucas esbozó una sonrisa que congeló el cuerpo de Duster. Definitivamente, ahora lo sabía, había algo demasiado extraño para ser normal en su actitud, suspiró cuando vio su cuerpo estar lo suficientemente alejado de él y tuvo deseos de regresar con Kumatora y contarle lo sucedido, pero no lo hizo.

"Lucas, buenos días." Kumatora cumplió su promesa y al día siguiente al que Duster había acudido a su casa fue a buscar a Lucas donde sabía casi por puro instinto que estaría, en su jardín. Lucas no se giró a mirarla, se encontraba acariciando a Boney quien estaba dormido. "Buenos días." Kumatora sonrió incómodamente. "¿Estás ocupado?" "¿para qué?" respondió Lucas casi inmediatamente. "Oh…bueno, yo estaba pensando en ir a comer algo, algún restaurante debe haber. Como tú y yo no hablábamos desde hace mucho, yo…te echo de menos." No hubo respuesta de Lucas, y se mantuvo así el silencio por al menos dos minutos enteros donde ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

"¿De verdad?" Respondió Lucas al fin. Kumatora amplió sus ojos extrañada, tragó saliva y respondió lo más sutil posible. "¿Por qué dudas que te extrañaría?" Lucas se levantó y Kumatora cerró sus puños, era extraño…por alguna razón se sentía intimidada ¿Sería que había aumentado el poder de PSI?" Lucas se giró a mirarla. "¿Nosotros solos?" Kumatora dejó salir una risa pequeña. "Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Ella notó inmediatamente aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos azules que siempre había encontrado hermosos y profundos. "Ok, eso espero." Lucas dijo. Los ojos de Kumatora se fijaron en él con profunda tristeza ¿Era realmente el pequeño que la había acompañado en todo el viaje? Lucas notó sus ojos y antes de que ella hablara se apresuró. "También te echaba de menos."

Kumatora sonrió un poco más segura, no entendía por qué Duster le había mentido diciendo que se encontraba algo extraño, se despidió con la mano de él y comenzó a correr a buscarle, se encontraba tan feliz de haber acertado que ni si quiera notó que tras ella corría Lucas también, con mucha cautela. No tomó demasiado tiempo hasta que encontró a Duster ayudando a poner equipaje en un caballo, Kumatora en cuanto lo encontró se detuvo y comenzó a respirar frenéticamente. "Lo logré, lo logré…" dijo entre cortada. "¿Accedió a salir contigo?" preguntó Duster más aliviado. "Sí, sí… Al inicio se comportó tal y como lo describiste, pero después…" Kumatora recuperó el aliento y respiró hondo mirando a Duster algo enfadada. "Después regresó a ser el mismo chico adorable. Nada a como me lo describiste, deja de hacerle mala fama, ya de por si le tienen mal ojo. ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas de él?"

"No sé…Tal vez malinterpreté todo." Respondió Duster, mintiendo. Él estaba seguro más que nada que había algo mal, de verdad mal en Lucas, pero no quiso agravar la situación. Acordaron verse en un pequeño restaurante a la misma hora que ella quedó con Lucas. Todos llegaron, Duster, Flint y Kumatora con excepción de Lucas. "No lo entiendo, él dijo que iba a venir a verte hoy." Murmuró Flint confuso.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos, sin embargo ella se quedó todavía un rato más. No se clasificaba a ella misma como muy inteligente pero si entendía que había ciertas actitudes sospechosas que en un inicio había tomado, las ojeras, la sombría forma de hablar y el instinto de querer alejarse de él pero al mismo tiempo de querer saber qué estaba tras de todo eso. No podía permitirse seguir con su vida normalmente sin saber que a la única persona que podía llamarle amigo, estaba en problemas.

Finalmente después de meditar un poco decidió que iría verlo al día siguiente, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia fuera para ir a su casa a pensar un rato más, pero al igual que a Duster, él la había seguido. "Dijiste que seríamos solo nosotros dos." Los ojos de Kumatora se ampliaron al verlo justo frente al restaurante, parecía cansado…y algunos de sus movimientos eran torpes, lo notó cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella, Kumatora retrocedió un poco.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Aquella pregunta que formuló Lucas la incomodó un poco, pero ella no quería hacer ninguna acción que pudiera serle extraña a él. Frunció el ceño. "¿Bromeas? Claro que no." Lucas se acercó lo suficientemente a ella y también frunció el ceño. "Dijiste que sólo seríamos nosotros." "Está bien, te mentí." Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, casi poniéndose en guardia, como sintiéndose algo intimidada. "Sí, eso veo." Kumatora entendió que tenía que dejar de temerle, cualquier cosa que él hiciera ella se defendería. "Estoy preocupada por ti Lucas ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" Lucas comenzó a reír, aquello perturbó un poco a Kumatora. "Preocupada por mi….Claro, te preocupas por mi ahora y no hace más de un mes." Ella volvió a frustrarse y levantó las manos para ponerlas en los hombros de Lucas, lo cual hizo que él se pusiera rígido y sus ojos se dilataran, antes de pudiera ponerse agresivo y quitarle las manos de encima la fuerza de ella le ganó lo suficiente para atraerlo en un abrazo impulsivo.

"Realmente, estoy preocupada por ti. Lucas, estoy hablando en serio."

Lucas se quedó unos momentos sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente dejándose abrazar y finalmente después de pensar unos momentos, lo dijo. "Aléjate de mí." Ella lo observó unos momentos hasta que él, en cuestión de segundos la apartó de si mismo. "No lo entiendes." "¿Qué es lo que debo entender?" Lucas sonrió con una mirada cansada a la pregunta de ella. "Exacto. Espero que esta noche tengas dulces sueños, mi dulce amiga."

Con esa última frase se alejó caminando torpemente, Kumatora no dijo absolutamente nada ante su reacción, entendió que necesitaban ambos más tiempo, ella para deducir y saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo y él para no cortar el último hilo que sujetaba su cordura.

A partir de ese día las cosas no podían empeorar más, o al menos eso creían todos. Los días contados cumplieron una semana y media que Lucas no podía conciliar sueño, entre beber tazas de café cargado y no dormir por días seguidos estaba minando sus fuerzas psicológicas, encontrando cierto descontrol en él.

Comenzaba con ataques de ansiedad terribles, desde comenzar a rascar sus piernas como objetos de madera, mover incontrolablemente su pie dando vueltas y sin poder estar quieto ni un solo segundo. Después llegaron las terribles alucinaciones de una voz, una voz que él desconocía, una voz que no era si quiera la de su madre, no paraba de repetirle que estaba solo, que se quedaría solo y era algo inminente. Lucas abandonó la quietud de su casa para refugiarse en caminar, caminar y observar a sus seres queridos, por alguna razón algo le indicó que era lo correcto a realizar, ellos no podrían dejarlo solo, no podrían, no podrían, él no los dejaría.

En esos últimos días que parecía que alguna fuerza sobrenatural hubiese quedado anidada en el hogar, el frío estaba siempre presente y con ello por las tardes, Duster que también había ido seguido a visitar a Flint para tener noticias de Lucas desde su extraña desaparición.

"Pero, ¿Está seguro que no le dijo a dónde iría?" preguntó Duster preocupado. "Completamente, ese día antes de irme me percaté que estaba en su habitación. De hecho...ya se me está haciendo tarde…"

Flint regresaba entonces a la misma preocupación de tiempo atrás cuando Claus había desaparecido, salir por las mañanas y regresar por las noches sin una sola noticia. Aquello no sólo preocupaba a sus conocidos como Wess y Duster sino también a su padre, Alec, quien por primera vez ya no se encontraba haciendo las típicas bromas como cuando Claus desapareció.

"No le prestaste atención, otra vez." Murmuró Alec esperando en la puerta a Flint. "Te dije que el chico estaba actuando raro ¿Qué acaso creías que las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos eran por estar bien nutrido? Dime ¿Si quiera te fijaste si dormía?"

"Estaba tan preocupado por él como lo estás tú ahora. No hay momento para lamentos ya, se nos hace tarde." Respondió Flint algo irritado.

En cuanto ambos abrieron la puerta se percataron que Kumatora tenía la mano estirada vuelta en puño, a punto de tocar. Antes de que pudieran decirle algo ella se apresuró a hablar. "Por favor, díganme que no es cierto." Todos se miraron entre ellos, inseguros sobre si responder, era extraño especialmente en ella hablar con tanta sensibilidad, o al menos ninguno de ellos le había visto pedir un favor. "Lleva tres días sin regresar a casa. Dos si no contamos el día que desapareció." Respondió Flint con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz ronco.

Kumatora bajó la mano mientras encajaba sus propias uñas en la palma de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro.

"Puedes acompañarnos si quieres" Respondió Alec para calmar su rotundo enfado.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para encontrarlo como encontraron a su hermano?" Respondió agresiva mirando fijamente al rostro de Alec. Ninguno respondió. Tal vez por sentirse intimidados, ofendidos o porque sabían que era cierto. "No tenemos otra alternativa, Kumatora. Ponte en nuestro lugar, por favor."

Kumatora sólo asintió, no dijo nada más. Se giró en total desánimo y Duster fue tras ella, como si pudiera arreglar las cosas.

"Kumatora, espera…" habló Duster tomándola de la espalda. Ella sintió unas terribles ganas de girarse y golpearlo justo en la cara al mismo tiempo que llorar de pura impotencia, sin embargo en vez de hacer eso, hizo al igual que todos, nada.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer lo de ellos. Lucas tiene que estar en alguna parte de esta isla, tú más que nadie la conoce." Trató de hablar Duster para convencerla.

"Hablé con él." Respondió ella "Hablé con él el día que hicimos lo del restaurante, él estaba esperándonos afuera. Él estaba molesto, le prometí que sólo seríamos nosotros dos. Le mentí. Si él realmente no aparece, no sé qué voy a hacer…me siento tan jodidamente culpable. "

"No es culpa tuya, en realidad no es culpa de alguno de nosotros." Respondió Duster para tratar de calmarle. Kumatora dejó de sollozar y lo miró irritada.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" preguntó con acidez en el tono. "Nada que no sepas ya tú." Respondió finalmente Duster con el ceño fruncido. Ella no dijo nada más, se giró completamente y se retiró sin hacer si quiera un comentario.

El día se resumió a los tres, Alec, Flint y Duster buscando a Lucas por todos los rincones posibles donde podría haberse escondido un niño. Al inicio, los tres se dirigían a un lugar para terminar buscando los tres y que no se les escapara ningún detalle, pero después de las seis de la tarde decidieron buscar a parte.

Acordaron de verse ese mismo día en la noche, rozando las 10pm o hasta que estuviesen cansados y no hubiera total iluminación para seguir buscando, en otras palabras, hasta que la luna saliera. Duster estaba especialmente cansado, antes de regresar a casa de Flint recordó un lugar donde ninguno de los tres había buscado ni se le había ocurrido buscar, en aquel risco donde habían encontrado a Hinawa. Parecía sospechoso, pero él tenía el presentimiento que tal vez y sólo tal vez podría estar ahí, no estaba seguro si ir a buscar al día siguiente o mejor hacerlo en ese mismo momento, cualquier segundo era crucial para su vida.

Comenzó a subir sin temor a la oscuridad que en ese momento inundaba, pudo haberse detenido a la mitad o pudo correr a buscar ayuda, pero un pensamiento vil recorrió su mente ¿Qué habría de bueno si él encontraba a Lucas ahí? Tal vez tanto Flint como Alec estarían eternamente agradecidos, todo el pueblo tal vez estaría feliz y por primera vez en su vida haría algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, porque después de todo, esto contaba como un rescate ¿No era así? Como si una especie de espíritu maligno se hiciera dueño de su mente, subió el risco con aquellas grapas que solía cargar siempre, con el sólo pensamiento de las cosas buenas que traería su valentía, él pensaba esto al mismo tiempo que comenzó a pensar sobre su existencia. ¿Por qué su padre no lo había querido como el padre de Flint a Lucas? ¿Había algo malo en él? Él siempre lo había hecho todo, todo lo que Wess quería. Inclusive había robado sólo porque su padre había ordenado ¿Por qué Wess no estaba preocupado por donde estaba él en este mismo momento? Su corazón se sintió apretado por unos segundos, como si comenzara a arder en una especie de celos. "Lucas, niñato mimado." Murmuró para él mismo.

Finalmente logró superar la prueba del risco, encontrándose a él mismo con un frío que la altura donde se encontraba podía explicar, algunos arbustos y árboles no tan altos cubrían la ruta de escape, él deseó haberse llevado consigo mismo una lámpara o algo. La luz que irradiaba la luna y las estrellas no fueron suficiente para poder divisar al menos un rostro familiar así que tuvo que recurrir a los sonidos "¡Lucas!" gritó una vez. Tomó un pequeño palo de madera para mover y buscar entre los arbustos a la par de cuidarse de no encontrar alguna baya venenosa.

"¡Lucas!" gritó por segunda vez. "¿Estás aquí?" agregó a su grito. Escuchó un ruido pero ignoró aquello. "¡Lucas!" hizo sonar el tercer grito, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Comenzó a caminar en dirección donde Claus yacía alguna vez, moribundo. La peligrosidad del camino comenzó a incomodarlo, provocando en él el cuarto grito "¡Lucas!" siguió caminando sin respuesta alguna. "Flint y Alec están muy preocupados por ti. Por favor, sal de donde estés." Duster miró hacia abajo, realmente se encontraba en un lugar muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso para un niño, tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás, el camino que había recorrido ahora parecía muy sinuoso y aterrador, ya no tenía ganas de regresar por ahí, al menos no solo.

"¡Lucas!" volvió a gritar en ya ahora un grito casi insonoro, el no tener respuesta comenzaba a irritarlo y hacerle sentir disgustado. Miraba hacia todos lados, buscaba entre los arbustos por si estuviese el chiquillo dormido, comenzó a sentirse un poco cansado de caminar. "¡Lucas!" gritó por sexta vez, casi a punto de darse por vencido escuchó unos pasos rápidos, se giró inmediatamente hacia atrás, donde juraba haber escuchado.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó con autoridad, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. "¿Lucas?" preguntó ahora con una voz más suave. "Lucas, escucha, si eres tú…" Un ruido volvió a escucharse, mismos pasos rápidos como si alguien corriera a buscar otro escondite, volvió a girarse sin poder divisar nada.

"¡Lucas!" Duster comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, moviendo con palo los arbustos donde el sonido había provenido, pero el sonido parecía ahora más lejano, corrió en aquella dirección hasta no encontrar más arbustos, sólo rocas y aquel suelo rocoso, la cúspide del risco. Duster entendió que probablemente había sido un animal, sin embargo sintió su cuerpo helarse y una inefable sensación de terror, como si alguien le estuviese observando.

"¡LUCAS!" gritó más desesperado, esperó unos segundos y decidió en su cabeza que ya era hora de marcharse, su cuerpo se lo rogaba desde hace cuatro gritos y él no entendía por qué, era la respuesta de su cuerpo al peligro.

"¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¿Han cambiado las reglas del juego, entonces?" se escuchó de fondo, Duster se giró sólo para observar una silueta salir de entre la oscuridad, a juzgar por su estatura adivinó que se trataba de Lucas, pero eso en vez de calmarlo comenzó a asustarlo.

"Mira que esconderme aquí…" Lucas comenzó a reír fuerte. "Sabía que nadie vendría a buscarme aquí…aunque tú…"

"Lucas, Flint y Alec están muy preocupados por ti." Habló Duster. Lucas lo miró al rostro y esbozó una sonrisa que brilló por la luz del ambiente. "No, eso no es verdad."

Duster intentó caminar hacia él pero tan sólo dar un paso su pie cayó en un agujero en el suelo provocando en él algo que juró ser una fractura, gritó del dolor. Volvió a mirarlo, cada vez más cerca de él y eso, le aterraba hasta su último centímetro de piel.

"Creíste que no me daría cuenta, creíste que con tu pata coja y tu amabilidad interesada también creería yo en ti. Tú querías quitármelos, por eso me trajiste aquí, querías deshacerte de mí." Habló Lucas mientras sacaba detrás suyo un madero. "¿Te acuerdas de esto? ¿No? Preferiste tomar esa inútil varilla."

Duster se repuso en su lugar, le dolía el tobillo como jamás, le sorprendía le hecho que él hubiese calculado el lugar exacto donde él se posicionaría, dañándole ambos pies, tanto el que ya estaba herido como el sano. Pero más que sorprenderle aquel cálculo eran sus palabras frías las que le aterraban, no lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto pero trataba de retroceder.

"¿Te quedaste sin palabras? Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero lo hecho, hecho está. La vida nunca me ha hecho justicia, no me ha quedado de otra que hacerla por mí mismo." Lucas tomó con ambas manos el madero y lo levantó. "¡ROBASTE A MI PADRE!" con una increíble fuerza golpeo el rostro de Duster y lo lanzó al suelo. Lucas soltó una pequeña risa y luego volvió a ponerse serio y enfadado. "Dijiste que éramos amigos… ¿Por qué quisiste alejarlos a todos de mí? ¿No creíste que estaba sufriendo ya mucho?"

Duster entendió lo suficiente, aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules eran una clara señal de falta de sueño, el dormir poco acarreaba extrañas actitudes, pero la privación del sueño era completamente mortal. Aquel golpe no había sido para darle una lección, era un golpe para matar.

"¡YA BASTA!" gritó Lucas a la par que se movió hacia él volviendo a levantar el madero, Duster encontró la forma de mover sus manos hacia los costados para sacar sus grapas, apuntó lo más rápido que pudo y disparó hacia su rostro. Lucas gritó de dolor y soltó el madero que cayó impactando en el pie de Duster.

"¡No eres mi amigo! ¡NO ERES MI AMIGO!" Lucas se tiró al suelo, había dado por fortuna en uno de sus ojos, se encontraba revolcándose de dolor. Duster aprovechó esto para intentar levantarse con su anterior palo, sin embargo una especie de rayo le impactó en la espalda, volviendo a tirarlo en el suelo.

Sus pasos eran torpes pero bastante rápidos, en cuestión de segundos llego hasta donde estaba, sujetó nuevamente el madero y comenzó a golpearlo incontrolablemente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar y gritaba y preguntaba por qué él no podía sentir lo mismo, sólo los primeros cinco golpes de Lucas recibió respuesta de aquellas grapas, pero después de utilizarlas comenzaron a fallar. Lucas gritó repentinamente moviéndose lejos de él y sujetándose el pecho, a la altura de su corazón, respirando frenéticamente.

"Es todo…es todo…Él nunca va a dejarme en paz. Nunca va a hacerlo, nunca va a hacerlo, este es mi castigo, esto es lo que merezco. ¿No es así, señor P?" Lloró Lucas cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir al mismo tiempo. "¡Debí terminar contigo cuando pude hacerlo!" gritó en rabia. Por unos segundos, Duster entendió que no se encontraba viéndolo a él, con apenas pocas fuerzas intentó arrastrarse a él y tratar de comunicarse con él, hacerle saber que él no era Porky, que él no era cualquier persona que Lucas estuviese creyendo, pero ése fue su mayor error. Tocó su pie y miró su rostro. "Lucas…abre los ojos. Despierta, despierta."

"Hay demasiada oscuridad aquí. Hemos estado mucho tiempo en ella, tanto que me has hecho sentirme parte de la misma. He pasado demasiado tiempo temiendote a ti, porque tú siempre habías estado aquí, en la oscuridad. Esperando que yo cerrara mis ojos, esperando que cayera dormido. Y lo conseguiste. Ahora ya no estoy más en tu pesadilla, tú estás en la mía."

Lo último que se escuchó fue "PK Flash" que no sólo iluminó aquel risco, si no también toda aquella zona. Después que Lucas bajara sus brazos después de haber hecho esos dos ataques, escuchó unos pasos tras él, pasos que no pudo descubrir a tiempo de quienes eran, un sólo golpe en su cabeza que sólo le dejo mirar borroso unos segundos antes de volver a la oscuridad absoluta, quedó dos segundos consciente antes de no mirar nada, susurrando en su mente "Hola de nuevo, oscuridad…"

Unos ruidos familiares comenzaron a inundarlo, el sonido de unos pájaros, a la par que sonidos de campanas, su sonido preferido. También un olor familiar, el olor de un omelett caliente. Sospechó estar en el cielo, pero sabía que no podía tratarse de eso. Sin embargo, algo si sabía, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados a través de sus párpados podía ver una luz intensa, quería sentirse descansado… Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se giró a mirar a su derecha, en una silla, se encontraba un rostro muy similar, el rostro de Kumatora durmiendo, con la cara agachada y sus manos sobre las suyas.

No pronunció su nombre, no podía permitírselo, comenzó a llorar frenéticamente. Kumatora despertó de golpe y cogió sus manos con fuerza. "¡Lucas, Lucas! ¡Cálmate! Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí…"

Lucas se encontraba en una cama que sospechó se trataba de una especie de hospital. Kumatora tuvo que retirarse para dejar entrar a profesionales a que revisaran su estado, una vez dicho que estaba ya estable entraron sus familiares, los _únicos. _Alec y Flint estuvieron un buen tiempo con él, Lucas sólo les sonreía sin decirles nada, asentía y sonreía, con un rostro sereno. Flint casi lloró cuando Lucas lo miró sonriendo, murmuró palabras que Lucas no entendió "Por fin, vuelves a ser tú." Desayunó y entró en reposo una vez más, simplemente cerrando sus ojos sin quedarse dormido, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

"Lucas." Pronunció aquella voz. Lucas sonrió al reconocerla.

"Kuma, hola." Lucas abrió los ojos con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Qué pasó?"

Kumatora sonrió suavemente, se sentó a su lado en la cama y colocó su mano en la frente de Lucas, él se ruborizó al tacto y cerró los ojos por cinco segundos. "Estuviste dormido, Lucas…dormido por semanas…casi un mes. Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti." Pronunció Kumatora con mucha suavidad en su voz a la par que acariciaba su cabello.

"Tuve una pesadilla en todo ese tiempo." Habló Lucas con una débil voz. "Una pesadilla recurrente, me atormentaba cada noche, cada noche de mi sueño, yo no podía dormir…Pero ahora, ya no la recuerdo."

"Tal vez es mejor así." Volvió a sonreír Kumatora. "Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuviste dormido, te tuvieron que hacer muchas cosas a ti también, tuviste un infarto y casi mueres, pero lo venciste, mi fuerte Lucas, lo hiciste."

Lucas volvió a ruborizarse y cerró los ojos bajo la tranquilidad de su voz y su mano acariciando su cabello. "Pero..." Kumatora habló.

"Creo que ya notaste quién no te ha venido a ver aún. Sí, Duster. Sufrió un accidente, un terrible accidente. Al parecer cayó por un risco, pero afortunadamente no fue eso lo que provocó su muerte, él ya estaba muerto antes de caer, o al menos eso dijeron los forenses."

"Como en mi pesadilla….alguien gritaba, gritaba…yo no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo mal, algo que yo aún no puedo recordar." Lucas abrió los ojos y casi rompió en llanto. Kumatora dejó de acariciar su cabeza y acercó su rostro, sólo bastaron unos segundos para quitar aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza. "Es muy joven, demasiado joven para saberlo." Fue lo único que ella pensó, selló sus labios en los suyos, cerrando ella sus ojos y cerrando él los suyos. Terminó aquel beso cómplice, se separó unos centímetros de él susurrando muy tenue para que apenas él escuchara "Ahí tienes eso, para no olvidar." se levantó tomando el plato vacío en sus manos.

Lucas sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos y Kumatora juró que se puso a soñar. Sin embargo antes de abandonar la sala, sintió la necesidad de hablar, pero no lo hizo. Se juró a ella misma guardar el secreto inclusive muerta, no se lo diría a nadie, ni si quiera al pequeño chico rubio con ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados, ojeras aún que revelaban las más de 72 horas sin dormir.

"_Al menos, no llegué tarde para ti, Lucas."_


End file.
